The present invention relates to an improved structure of a pallet, especially a pallet with overlap and direct pile-up function, characterized in that on the lower parts of the oval struts located at the bottom of the pallet at least a 1/2 cut for each strut is provided and formed into a slot. While mass producing or storing the pallets for a longer period, the pallets can be laid to overlap each other in lots for saving spaces, and when in use the pallets can be turned around 180.degree. and by means of the slots of the struts of the upper layer to build a clearance inside the struts of the bottom layer for the convenience of the fork lifting.
Various pallets have been disclosed for storing and transporting goods. In the past times, pallets are made of wood. Since the wooden ware is not waterproof and easy to break, therefore, plastic pallets made by integral injection method were invented later. However, when the pallets are not in use, they are usually stored in a factory and produce the following problems due to ineffective lay to overlap : (1) conventional pallets have no snapping elements for overlapping storage, slippage problem wastes the operation time and it will be impossible to store the pallets in good order; (2) due to the slippage of the overlapping surfaces, the pallets will be inclined and fall down after a certain stacked height therefore, the conventional pallets can not make effective optimal pile-up storage, in order words, more piles are required. This not only waste the warehouse spaces, but also the pallets to be overlapped in accumulation (i.e. two pallets to be overlapped together, its total height is the height of two pallets), will form a great height and occupy a large space; (3) for pallet manufacturers, during transport of the pallets, transportation time is wasted since they are slippery and easy to dropped, waste much storage height, and more transportation times are required. Thus, transportation costs will be increased and caused problems for the transporter; (4) empty pallets stored in a factory sometimes must be handled manually, since the surface and weight of pallets are large and heavy, it will easily get worn during pulling transportation and if they are carried, at least 2 people are required to avoid any surface damage, therefore wasting manpower. Recently, the insert type pallet with improvement to solve the afore-said disadvantages have been disclosed. (Referring to FIG. 5) The main feature of the pallet is that flange pieces are provided at each corner angle of its bottom and a plurality of conic struts protrude from the bottom of the pallet, each conic hole is provided on the pallet front surface of the symmetric struts and has the same conicity as the strut but with a conic bore larger than the outside diameter of the strut, so that when the pallet is not in use and is laid to overlap, it can be inserted into the lower pallet by the symmetrical conic holes. Although such structure enables the overlapping surfaces to have antislippage effect, clearances have to be provided between overlapping surfaces receiving for the supporting leg of a fork-lift to lift conveniently. Therefore, flange pieces are essential elements which however also increase the overlapping height and decrease the amount of overlapping pallet so that the storage spaces would be wasted. In view of this, the inventor of the present invention has endeavored for many years to improve the strut by changing its shape to oval so that the pallet can be overlapped and piled up with no flange pieces on the bottom.